A tremendous need exists in the toy industry for ingenious educational toys for motivating youngsters to learn more about geographic areas of the world. An object of the present invention is to provide an educational toy in which important geographic areas of the world will become evident on the world globe, and which will also provide visual images of the culture of the people inhabiting that area.